clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:118.172.190.186
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. Happy Editing! -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 17:01, June 19, 2010 Don't edit his page Hey, even if you are a friend of DuckD0nald, you can't edit his page and add information that he doesn't want. I hope you understand. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- What does that have to do with DuckD0nalds page? If he doesn't want that information, don't add it. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Off topic: Yes, she got married today. On topic: I understand, but what does that have to do with editing the page? Are you adding the information because you are from Cambodia, and he moved to the UK while you moved to Thailand? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- No, I can't do that. He doesn't want that on his page, so I can't revert it. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- It's almost 1 AM. (By the way, if you wonder why I am awake, it's because of some annoying noises outside.) --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- I don't know, it's just a... noise. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry, my camera doesn't seem to work, so I can't show you what SVT2 is showing. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 08:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Can I have proof? Did he tell you that you may edit his page? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 08:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) heh If another admin blocks me, I can simply unblock myself. Also, I am allowed to block people who evade block. If your IP changes, please respect the block I made and don't edit the wiki! The reason I blocked you is because I know you cant help the IP change, but dont edit the wiki and follow the block I originally made. Your IP changing is not a pass to edit the wiki while blocked. Also, 4th hale was demoted by wikia staff so he could not unblock himself. Plus, he did something way worse than block some 13 year old like you. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop lying. I'm not your friend. I'm not Cambodian. I don't even know you. DuckD0nald 15:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) "Laing" spelled like this? Thank you for information! I'm not good in English. By the way, I saw you didn't edit for long time already, and why did you come back? By the way, you're Cambodian. Ask me for more information. From now I will inform for new IPs everyday (my IP changes everyday)., I am also 356556 here. But I'm not living in my country right now so I can't use the account.-- 23:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: D0nald Duck says that he has no clue who you are, and that he is not your friend. I do not mean to offend, but this is the ''Club Penguin Wiki. This is not a social network, so it is unnecessary to keep adding false information to users' pages. Please be careful about what you are adding to others' pages, as it may be a violation of this wiki's Policy, which would have a result of a block. --Alxeedo TALK 21:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC)